A Tearful Reunion (chapter)
"Rubio is once again awakened among the fields, thanks to Sokara and Koshka. They lead him back to Castle Delyrus where his surprise of joyous reunion is abided by his true S-support." '- Opening Narriation' A Tearful Reunion ''(涙の再会 Namida no saikai) lit. '''Peaceful Future '''is the second chapter to ''KvD: Legends Awakening: Blaze. Most of this chapter and the next will compromise of NPC units gifting the player with useful items and support conveys. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy Roam around the Shepherd's Garrison until you find Sobek and Maline hanging out in the right upper most corner of the dining hall. Sobek will award you with 5 whippersnappers while Maline will blush out her charming rose and gift you with Sea Angelica. Keep these items in good use until you can serve them a purpose for upcoming battles and bonus LT support points. You'll see Segarus by the wine pitcher grabbing your attention with red thirsted surprise, once again in his antics of ichor. Vivienne will be a real hard sucker and reward you with some helpful Elixir along with a rare Seraph Robe. In order to reach Kelli at the end of the dining hall, a set of Sirens posed as servants and maids will warp in, disconnecting your path to the only LT support. Have the active units that rewarded you items team up against them. Use Rubio for later in the latter of Creventis being able to critically finish off any Siren. Move Sobek to the left of the Maid Siren while Maline is to be remained where she is. As for Segarus, you can send him 5 units north of the Siren Servant who wields Gaurang. Use Mystic Storm and the Oculous as your best bet to strike down the Siren Servant. Another Siren Servant will guard Kelli from any approaching units. Be on guard and lead Vivienne to battle against another Maid Siren wielding Log and a Ladle weapon. Intrigued by it's weakness against Unholy Flash tome along with the Anamethea (Hex) skill activated, Vivienne will move up to the front, posing as Kelli as if she was Rubio's LT Support. With Rubio as your last resort, default his LT points back to 0 and move him 7 units north towards Kelli, ultimately halting to one space away from the two women. Vivienne will boast her affection with a small spell but to break out of it, quickly activate your Boots of Grace until you reach Kelli. The max LT support points of 10 will be awarded to the player under Archives. Trivia * If any enemy units approach Maline, a special conversation will be shown. * 3 Siren Servants warp from the right of the dining hall. * 3 Maid Sirens warp from the left of the dining hall. * Sokara does not appear in the dining hall. Instead he is shown in the special conversation "2 months later" at the end of this chapter. Category:LA Blaze chapters